


POI

by blueberryfallout



Category: Centurion (2010)
Genre: F/F, the other romance was boring, two wild gay ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfallout/pseuds/blueberryfallout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for my love mx_carter as always i know how much you love your girl/girl ships cause i also love them</p></blockquote>





	POI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mx_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/gifts).



Dias leaves, as she should’ve known he would do from the beginning, leaving Arianne alone with a babe in her belly. Rome had called to him like a siren, despite what it had done to him. He leaves one morning while she’s sleeping; at least he has the sense to be ashamed. 

Arianne, two months pregnant (she never told him, she should’ve told him, she thinks. But then, Dias would probably just take her child, too) is too sore and sick at first to notice the signs of another person, leaves crunched underfoot, smoke lingering from a fire. 

It’s not til a month later, when she has a small hand put over her mouth, that she realizes Etain has survived, a new scar down the side of her lovely face. They roll through the grass together, Etain silent as always, Arianne helpless and struggling. Etain, Gorlacon’s Dog, has no use for a witch like her. 

It’s not until Etain’s hand skims the swell of Arianne’s belly that they stop, Etain rolling to her knees to mimic a hugely pregnant belly. Arianne nods once. 

She wouldn’t call anything on Etain’s face soft, besides her mouth, but the snarl is gone. She scoffs; Arianne can hear the ‘What did you expect?’ in her head. 

“I was a fool,” she admits, getting gingerly to her feet. Nothing hurts more than usual. “The Romans were always the enemy.”

Etain watches her for a long moment; Arianne’s always thought she was beautiful, the smooth lines of her, the constant spark under her skin. Both of them are alone now. Etain isn’t anyone’s Dog anymore. There’s a shallow scrape along her ribs, bleeding sluggishly. “I could bandage that for you,” Arianne offers, motioning. After a second of stillness, Etain’s eyes on her face, Arianne says, “Please. I’ve been alone for so long.” Her voice breaks. Even wild Etain will be welcome.  
+  
They travel back together, Etain wary, Arianne with her hand over her stomach, calming. Her heart pounds whenever she meets Etain’s dark eyes. The third time she flinches when Arianne gets too close, she rolls her eyes. “Honestly, Etain. I couldn’t hurt you when I was at full strength. Relax.” Pregnant, she has no chance, and they both know it.

Arianne feels like Etain’s hands are printed on her skin from where they were earlier, small with many calluses. She wonders how Etain survived, when Dias seemed so confident that he’d killed her. She doesn’t dare ask and Etain wouldn’t be able to tell her. They move through the woods in silence.  
+  
After Arianne has cleaned out Etain’s cut, she just...doesn’t leave. She keeps touching the spot where Arianne’s hands were like she’s not thinking about it, til Arianne wonders whether anyone’s bothered healing her before. She doesn’t have the courage to tell Etain to leave, and she doesn’t really want to. 

Etain was neutral when everyone else was cruel. Arianne thinks it’s because they both have some idea of what it means to be an outsider. Her face is flickering in and out of firelight, the angles making it harsher. Arianne stares at her hands.  
+  
Etain leaves when the sun goes down, through Arianne offers her a bed. Etain wouldn’t kill her in her bed, she’d do it face to face. Arianne wonders if that should be a comfort. She falls asleep uneasily, dreams of wolves with human eyes.  
+  
She wakes at dawn with the smell of roasting meat in her nose, panics briefly. It’s just Etain, who’s crouched in front of her home, slowly cooking a deer. “Etain?” She shuffles aside, a clear invitation, so Arianne kneels beside her. “Can I have some?” 

The look she gets says ‘Yes, you fool,’ so Arianne cuts a hunk of meat, greedily chewing. She hasn’t had anything this big since Dias left. The meat melts richly on her tongue. “Thank you. I don’t think I realized how hungry I was until now.” There’s almost an upward curve to Etain’s mouth. Almost. Arianne feels a pleasant shiver in her chest. “Did you get this just for me?” 

Etain nods, looking down at her hands. They’re good hands, Arianne thinks, solid with the nails trimmed short. If she didn’t know any better, she’d almost think that wild Etain was nervous.

Arianne smooths a palm over the curve of her belly. “You should stay here. With me.” Her heart is in her throat, Etain has been so angry for so long she might not take the statement as the softness it is, and Arianne knows it’s too soon but she’s been so lonely. Etain’s beautiful face shifts into something that might almost be a smile. Arianne leans into her, just slightly. For now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> for my love mx_carter as always i know how much you love your girl/girl ships cause i also love them


End file.
